Rose Glory
Introduction "Amazon" Rose Glory is the Navigator and Martial Artist of The Jolly Pirates. She is the close friend of Lawrence and is currently in love with Spike, the First Mate. Her current bounty is 230,000,000. Appearance The picture at the right depicts Glory after she became aquainted with the outside world's fashion sense. Before that, she wore the standard Kuja garb. She currently still wears her Kuja boots so that she won't forget her heritage. Even though the picture doesn't show it, she prefers to keep her red and black snake, "Akatsuki" with her at all times. Personality Coming from Amazon Lily, Glory believes that strength is beauty, thus her incredible strength. Other than this, Glory is a calm, sane person who takes in everything that goes on around her rationally. This is a perfect trait to have, since it evens out some of the other crew members' more... irrational personalities. Because of this, Glory is the one responsible for reminding the crew of just how serious the situation can get, and is often the executioner for anime slapstick when her nakama start acting up (usually "acting up" means that the crew members are doing something stupid or idiotic.) Despite their antics, Glory has learned to open up to the others and has grown to love them as a family. Though Glory constantly tells the others that she loves Spike more than them, she really does loves them all equally. On the subject of Spike, Glory is overly defensive whenever someone disrespects or insults him, usually giving the offender her "Death Glare," a nickname for the stare that the other Jolly Pirate members gave it. Whenever Spike is near, Glory somehow loses her calmness and goes into a lovestruck state akin to acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. This is accompanied by constant blushing and swooning. Glory seems to have fallen for Spike because of his strength, seeing his power as "comparable to Hancock's." Glory seems to love getting into fights as much as Spike, and the two are usually seen fighting together, leading the other crew members to call them "The Battle Couple." Glory is pleased with her nickname, though Spike seems to get embarassed. Glory, having no known knowledge of the outside world, is as equally naive to its wonders as Chris is. Whenever the two see something new or unusual, she and Chris usually will marvel at it together with equal enthusiasm. Glory has an endless fascination with the unknown and seeks to explore every island in the world. She joined The Jolly Pirates in order to fulfill her curiosity and to stay together with Spike. Abilities and Powers Markmanship Glory has only an adequate level of markmanship due to her use of her snake as a bow and her arrows. Hand to Hand Combat Glory has spent her years in Amazon Lily fighting with her fellow Kuja in the arena, honing her battle prowess. She soon began studying Tiger Style Kung-Fu and had mastered many of the basic and intermediate techniques. Although she hadn't learned the advanced skill set, Glory continually practiced in order to do so. Glory's combat experience was said to rival Spike's, leading them to be some of the top fighters on the crew. After the Time Skip, Glory not only refined her Tiger Style Kung-Fu, but she also picked up other Kung-Fu styles as well (noticeably the Monkey, Snake, and Crane styles, which focus on agility, speed, and balance respectively. The Tiger Style relies on power and explosiveness.) Physical Strength Glory's strength wasn't super human, but it was enough to make anyone think twice before starting a fight with her. Since childhood, Glory has routinely defeated and killed Sea Kings for her dinner, giving a rough idea as to how powerful she is. During her adventures with The Jolly Pirates, and because of her sparring matches with Spike, Glory developed super human strength, making her as powerful as some of the other members of her crew. Agility Since her strength tied into her speed, agility, and endurance, Glory had shown the ability to run great distances and to jump to extraordinary heights. During her journeys, Glor's agility continued to improve, until she reached the point that it became super human, allowing her to keep a spot on the crew as one of the best fighters among them all, though she is nowhere as strong as "The Supreme Quintet," which are Chris, Spike, Sakura, and Bach. Endurance As said above, Glory's strength and agility matched her endurance. Glory was capable of taking many hits before fainting, and even then she refused to give up. Eventually, Glory developed super human endurance, allowing her to fight stronger opponents, and to stay with Spike on the battlefield. Weapons Glory's only real weapon is her snake, Akatsuki and her arrows. She uses Akatsuki as a bow, a staff, and as a whip when necessary. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Coming from Amazon Lily, Glory has a natural affinity for Haki. She's honed her Haki skills to the point where they have now become second nature to her. Her Kenbunshoku Haki range was 1/4rth of a mile, but after the Time Skip, Glory's range drastically improved, allowing her to reach an entire mile. Together with Lawrence, the two of them can make a nigh invincible strategy by transmitting each other's thoughts to the other, keeping the opponent in the dark. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Additionally, Glory has demonstrated amazing use of Busoshoku Haki, using it to strengthen her arrows, her snake Akatsuki, and herself in order to fight stronger opponents. 'List of Fighting Techniques' Relationships Crew Chris: Spike: Timber: Lawrence: Wyatt: Sakura: Aphro: Hanuman: Rune: Karen: Bach: Family Allies/ Friends The Red Falcon Pirates: The Dreaded Pirates: The Pudge Pirates: The Technicolour Pirates: The Devil Spawn Pirates: The Skyline Pirates: Enemies Marines: The Four Legged Pirates: The Collosal Pirates: Other Fellow Kuja: History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles 'Pre-Time Skip' *Glory, Lawrence, and The Jolly Pirates versus Vice Admiral Grim (Won) *(Battle(s) at Minos Island) 'Post-Time Skip' *Glory and The Jolly Pirates vs. The Collosal Pirates (Interrupted) *Glory vs. Iyaga (Lost) *Glory vs. Aphro (Interrupted) *Glory and Aphro vs. Iyaga (Tie and Interrupted) *(The Skyline War) *Glory and The Jolly Pirates vs. Valkerie (Lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Glory's full name, "Rose Glory" is based on the rose and morning glory. A rose is meant to symbolize love and beauty while a morning glory symbolizes love in vain. This reflects how Glory feels over Spike. *Glory's snake's name, "Akatsuki," can mean "Dawn" in Japanese, referring to the morning. Thus, Akatsuki is tied in to Glory's name, making "Morning Glory." *Akatsuki's color scheme was inspired by the cloaks of the criminal organization with the same name in the Naruto series. *Glory's favorite food is ice cream. It doesn't matter what the flavor is, she loves ice cream. *A possible idea for Glory's Epithet was going to be "Wild Tigress." A reference to the fact that she uses Tiger Style Kung-Fu. *I thought it'd be cool to give Glory her own unofficial theme. Glory's unofficial theme is Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku (Bit by Bit My Heart is Charmed,) the opening song to DragonBall GT, by Field of View. The English lyrics can be read here. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Haki Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Navigator Category:Epithet Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Calm Belt Characters